


Arrows

by Aestheticugly



Series: Aesthetic Ugly Verse [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow is an emotional bean, But they're tired lol, F/M, Fluff, Glimbow Centric, Happy new parents, Newborn Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticugly/pseuds/Aestheticugly
Summary: Glimmer and Bow just welcomed their son Arrows into the world. They couldn't be happier! But they are also tired.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Aesthetic Ugly Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070057
Kudos: 1





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 7 months after Prime, because in my AU. Glimmer was pregnant at the time of the fall. Also Bow and Glimmer are not married yet, they are engaged.
> 
> TW// breastfeeding

Glimmer was exhausted, she hadn't slept or ate in what felt like days. She was sore everywhere, everything hurt. But the pain was worth it, since now her Baby Boy was finally here. They decided to name him Arrows right when they found out they were having a Baby Boy. He came out perfectly healthy and happy. He was a combination of both his parents, having his fathers complexion and his Mothers hair and eye color. Although he looked like an alien for the moment, they thought he was a beautiful angel.

Not everyone had seen him yet since he was just born almost an hour ago, but only Adora and Catra have since they helped Glimmer through labor. Originally, it was Catra and Adora's wedding day, but Arrows did not want to miss out. So he decided to make his entrance that day. Adora actually wanted to deliver the baby, so they let her. She wasn't grossed out at all luckily, she just wanted to bring her Nephew into the world. It was definitely a workout for Glimmer, she thought he'd be a huge baby but he was actually a super tiny baby. Bow of course was very nervous but helped her and encouraged her throughout labor.

Bow was now holding the tiny baby, who seemed very happy about being in his Dad's arms. He seemed to act better for his Dad than his Mom. Glimmer didn't seem too upset, she was too tired to be upset. She just smiled at the sight, of Bow seeming so happy to be holding the baby his fiancé had been carrying for 9 months.

"I can't believe he's finally here.." Bow said softly still looking at the Baby.

"Yeah, I'm glad that's over. It was not easy carrying another human person inside me for 9 months." Glimmer sighed.

The Baby then started to get fussy, both the young parents sighed.

"Aw is someone hungry?" Glimmer cooed at the Baby, she reached to the Baby and Bow gave him to her. She then let down her robe to feed him, he sucked immediately.

"Wow, he was hungry." Bow said to Glimmer as she fed the small child.

"Yeah.. You just wanted Milky didn't you?"

The Baby cooed, probably saying "yes!".

After a while Arrows finished eating he then fell asleep. Bow placed the baby in his bassinet next to their bed. He snored softly, making Bow loose it immediately.

"He's even cute when he's sleeping!" He cried, happy tears rolling down. How many times has he cried today? Maybe this was like the 100th time.

"He sure is a cutie, like his Daddy." Glimmer yawned.

"Maybe you need sleep as well missy." Bow then laid next to Glimmer and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok night night, wake me up if he needs something." She mumbled.

"It's okay, I have him"

She then fell asleep as well as her son. She had gone through a lot, giving birth was not easy. But it was so worth it in the end. Arrows didnt sleep for long, he then let out a large wail. Bow then took the Baby and rocked him.

"It's okay Daddys here.." He cooed, the Baby immediately stopped crying. Bow then smelt something.

"Someone needs a diaper change."

He then put the Baby on the changing table to change his diaper. Luckily Arrows didn't flinch and he let his Dad change his diaper.

"All better." Bow picked up the Baby and swaddled him in his swaddle. He then went to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and rocked on the chair.

Glimmer mumbled a little in her sleep and immediately stood up. 

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I want to be with my Baby." Bow smiled and handed the Baby to his Mother.

Bow then joined them on the bed, Glimmer holding the Baby out so he could see both his parents.

"Who's the cutest baby prince in the whole world?" Bow cooed touching the Baby's tiny puffy cheeks.

"You are." Glimmer said after also cooing.

The Baby seemed to like all the attention, and he'd be getting so much more when everyone is coming over tomorrow. He already had his parents and Aunts hearts set on him.

"Have you talked to Adora and Catra?" Glimmer asked as Arrows sucked on her pinky.

"Couple of hours ago... I apologized many times since this little stinker couldn't wait to get out and be part of the wedding."

The Baby smirked, probably since he was stretching or that he had an evil plan before hand.

"You little stinker." Glimmer said giving the baby a binky so he wouldn't suck on her finger.

"All they really said was, today was his day not ours. We should've waited. Something like that." Bow shrugged he hardly remembered the day before Glimmer went into labor.

There was then a knock on the door. "Come in." Glimmer said.

It was Catra and Adora in their night wear. Both looked extremely happy to see the Baby.

"Hi guys!" Adora smiled cheerfully.

"She wanted to see the Baby again, but I said let Sparkles rest. Then she dragged me here." Catra groaned but smiled at how happy Adora seemed.

"Hey it's fine, it got a little lonely here anyway." Glimmer shrugged, she then handed the Baby to his Aunts and they began to smother him.  
  


"Remember to support his neck, and are your hands washed?" Bow asked in panic.

Of course new parents were worried about their newborns, but no was as nervous as Bow in this situation not even Glimmer. 

"Yes, hands washed and supporting his neck."

Bow sighed in relief, he then went back to sitting with Glimmer on the bed. She cuddled up next to him while watching Adora and Catra bond with the baby.

"Hi sweetie." Catra said kissing the Baby's forehead.

"Aw does Catra actually like a Baby?" Bow squealed. "So cute!"

Catra hissed at him, but not too loud since she didnt want to scare the little baby.

"I will attack you later Arrow boy." She mumbled.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we had one of these Catra?" Adora asked to her fiancé, maybe wife.

She blushed immediately, and shook her head.

"Maybe later, but I actually do want a few." Catra said nervously.

"Aw you'd be so cute pregnant Catra!" Glimmer said.

"Oh um thanks?" 

A little while later Catra and Adora left, leaving the small family alone again. Bow was dressing their son in his first outfit so he didn;t get cold tonight. It was a white onesie with a heart in the middle, Bow made it himself. It was a tiny bit big on him, but he loved it.

"Aw even all your clothes are too big for you." Bow picked up the baby and held him. 

"Just like how I was as a Baby." Glimmer said rubbing Arrows's cheek.

"Do you think we should tell him eventually?" Bow asked.

"About?"

"Well you know your Mom, the war, and all the stuff that happened before?"

"Bow, he's only a few hours old.. but I guess we can tell him a little bedtime story."

"Arrows, get ready for a story you will never forget."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little story to write at 2 am because insomnia is amazing right, thanks for reading y'all.


End file.
